Sanitary napkins, panty liners, urine-absorbing pads, and the like have conventionally been used as an absorbent article for absorbing excrement such as menstrual blood. These absorbent articles have an absorbent core for absorbing and holding menstrual blood or the like, a liquid permeable top sheet that covers the surface on a skin contacting surface of the absorbent core, and a liquid impermeable back sheet that covers the back corresponding to the clothing side of the absorbent core. For example, these absorbent articles can be adhered to the internal surface of a crotch piece of underwear.
Incidentally, in order to trap the excrement such as menstrual blood, it is desired that the abovementioned absorbent articles be used in a state where the absorption layer having the absorbent body is in contact with the excretory part of a wearer. However, in recent years, lifestyles of wearers have diversified, and with this, modes of usage of absorbent articles have followed in diversifying. For example, an absorbent article with improved adhesion to a wearer's body, and an absorbent article giving a less oppressive feeling due to the adhesion, for example, while maintaining leak-proof properties are demanded.
On the other hand, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei 03-101933 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses an absorbent article having improvements in adhesion (adhesive properties) of the absorbent article to the wearer's body while wearing underwear. More specifically, flexible flaps are formed on both ends in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article, and retainers provided at the flaps can be adhered to the underwear.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-99179 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses an absorbent article having improvements in adhesion of the absorbent article to the wearer's body when underwear is put on; more specifically, flexible elastic members can be projected from both edge portions of a sanitary napkin, and an adhesive region is formed on a contact surface with the underwear located at the portion so projected, and then adhered to the underwear or the like.
Each of the absorbent articles as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 is provided with the elastic portions on both ends of the absorbent article in the longitudinal direction, and adapted to improve adhesion by pulling the absorbent article toward the excretory part of the wearer by the elastic force generated in the elastic members.
Furthermore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-95510 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3) discloses an absorbent article having a hole or a guide portion through which a belt passes, where the belt has a fixing portion in each end, for fixing the belt to a top sheet and the like of the absorbent article.
The absorbent articles disclosed in Patent Document 3 is intended to prevent absorbent article dislocation and the like by providing a belt passing through a hole or a guide portion provided on a back surface sheet of the absorbent article.